The Newport Causalities
by cky2kendall
Summary: Spin-off of the show. After the body of a Harbor High student is found, the townspeople of Newport become picked off one by one. Who will survive? Who will fall victim? And most importantly, who is the killer?


The Newport Causalities  


* * *

Plot:  
After the body of a Harbor High student is found, the townspeople of  
Newport become picked off one by one. Who will survive? Who will fall  
victim? And most importantly, who is the killer?  
  
Disclaimer:  
I own nothing of The O.C. sadly, but I would love to. Also, this story has  
no real connection to any of the episodes. It is connected purely by the  
characters. Now let's get to the slashy-slashy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Blonde Hair In Blood  
  
"Night daddy"  
"Have a good sleep"  
  
The girl walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She slipped out of  
her gown and turned the shower on, quickly steaming the room up. She waited  
for it to be hot enough to jump in, and picked up a hairbrush, then started  
singing to herself in the mirror. But before she could finish, the mirror  
filled with steam, and she put the brush down. She hopped into the shower  
and let the droplets hit her body. As the water crashed down, she pulled  
her hair back and washed her body. She closed her eyes as the glass door  
became less and less see-through, and she turned around to cleanse her  
back.  
  
Eventually, she finished. She turned the dial round, and stepped out of the  
shower. She slipped on the marble floor, but grabbed the sink in safety.  
After drying her feet on a dropped towel, she rubbed her hair and body with  
another from the side, and then proceeded to put it around her torso. She  
then stepped out of the bathroom, and closed the door.  
  
"Daddy, I'm just going downstairs to get a drink before I go to sleep, OK?"  
  
No reply. He must've dozed off already. She thought this, and flicked her  
head back before stepping down the stairs. She clenched onto the banister,  
and then made it to the darkness of the ground floor. The moonlight shined  
through the front door and glimmered on the shiny floor. She walked through  
casually to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the side, and then walkd  
over to the sink. But she noticed something. The door to the patio was  
ajar, and the rug was messed up against the wall. She slowly made her way  
to the door, her heart beating faster and faster until she finally got  
there. She opened it fully, and took a look around the outside. After  
seeing nothing but a cat jump over the fence, she closed the door, locked  
it and then set the mat properly. Then she walked back to the sink and  
filled her glass. After getting her drink, she took one last look in the  
black kitchen, and then closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hey dad, did you know the back door was open?"  
  
She walked up the stairs on her toes, and was aware of everything that was  
happening.  
  
"Dad? Are you asleep?"  
  
She started up the stairs quicker, until she eventually got to the top. She  
walked over to her dad's room and opened the door  
  
"Dad serious..."  
  
And then she screamed. The glass feel from her hand and smashed on the  
floor, and her face scrunched up. Tears fell from her eyes, while she  
stared on at her parent. She walked over to him, tip-toeing around the  
room, trying to avoid the mess that had been made. And then she reached  
him, laying unconsciously on the bed. His neck had been severly hacked  
into, and his chest had been slit several times. She started to back away  
from him, with the water still running from her eyes. But it was too late.  
She stepped back against someone, and she yelled as he raised the blade.

* * *

"So..."  
  
Seth walked into the poolhouse to a half-asleep Ryan, and threw a shirt at  
him.  
  
"C'mon dude, we're getting up or what?"  
"What?"  
"Aren't we going out with the girls?"  
"When?"  
"You said last night that we were going to meet them in the town, and just  
have some fun. After all, with the stuff this place goes through, we hardly  
ever have fun!"  
"How?"  
"Stop asking me questions and get the hell up!"  
  
Seth grabbed a pair of socks and threw them at Ryan's face, and eventually,  
Ryan sat up and slipped the shirt on. He lent over the side of the bed and  
rummaged around for some trousers, and after finding some, put them on. He  
looked up to find Seth walking out to the kitchen, and then slumped back  
onto the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Coop!"  
  
Marissa walked out of the closet and smirked at Summer, who was standing in  
a stunning outfit, made up of a baby blue, low-cut shirt, some tight jeans  
and high heels.  
  
"Have you picked one yet? We have to go soon!"  
"Just a min..."  
  
Marissa walked back in, and Summer sat down on her bed. The bed was pretty  
scruffy, and Summer noticed a pair of pants in the corner of the room.  
  
"You and Ryan haven't... you know... lately?"  
"Why?"  
"Ewww!"  
  
She jumped off the bed and started wiping her body quickly. Just then,  
Marissa walked out wearing a short black skirt, a skimpy, navy shirt and  
her dark denim purse. Summer finally smiled, and went to get Marissa.  
  
"Wait, I need to get some shoes!"  
"Oh my God! Even I don't take this long, Coop!"  
"Just a minute, I know what I want."  
  
Marissa dug deep into a drawer by her bed, and managed to pull out some  
nice open shoes to match her shirt. Summer let out a sigh of relief, safe  
in the fact that she knew Marissa was done. She wiped her forehead and sat  
down in a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"You sure you wanna sit there?"  
"Why? Is it dirty or something?"  
  
Summer stared at her friend, finally seeing what she meant, and jumped out  
of it. Marissa laughed at her friend's mental pain, and then got up, ready  
to go.  
  
"OK, so let's go and get the guys!"

* * *

"Ryan get the hell up! I told you like a half hour ago!"  
"Alright, alright! Just give me a minute."  
"No, no way. If I leave, then you'll just fall back into your little dream  
land and quite frankly, I'm not in the mood for it. So get dressed, get  
ready and..."  
  
The doorbell rang, and Seth stood up straight. Ryan finally got out of bed,  
and slipped on some socks.  
  
"Holy sh..."  
"Be cool, OK? I'll be practically like 30 seconds in the bathroom. You go  
get them, bring them in here and tell them to wait."  
"30 seconds? Dude, I take longer to take a pee!"  
"Just go."  
  
Seth managed to drag himself out of the chair and walk into the kitchen. He  
tripped a little, but pulled himself up, and then made it to the front  
door.  
  
"Ladies..."  
"Cohen..."  
"Seth..."  
  
He flung his arm, indicating for them to come in, and was passed by Summer  
and Marissa. Summer waited for Seth, then hugged him. Marissa, however,  
went straight for the poolhouse.  
  
"Ryan?"  
"I'm in the bathroom! I'll be out in a sec"  
"30 to be precise."  
  
Seth's witty remark filled the air with tension and boredom while they  
waited for the fourth man. The three ready people sat on the sofa in the  
poolhouse, and waited quietly for Ryan. Summer rummaged through her purse,  
looking for something, Seth fiddled with his fingers, and Marissa stared  
dead at the bathroom door.  
  
"Marissa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Should I be sitting on this couch?"  
  
Summer leaned over and waited for a reply from her friend. Marrisa bent  
forward, and just giggled at Summer, who just stood up again. She walked  
toward the bed, but realized that it was a bad idea.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! I'm turning on the TV," she said as she reached  
for the remote.  
"Fine by me," replied Marissa  
"Put it on Nick!"  
  
Summer just looked ironically at Seth, who shrugged.  
  
"Or... you know? You could not?"  
"What's on the news?"  
  
Summer scanned for the right button, and pressed it while Ryan walked out  
in a smart, long-sleeved black shirt and black trousers. He walked over to  
Marissa and kissed her passionatly, while Seth got up so he could see the  
TV.  
  
"Hey you guys, look at this!"  
  
Marrisa finally pulled her lips away from Ryan's and the two got up and  
walked over to the television.  
  
"Police are baffled by this gruesome and disturbing crime. The bodies of  
Holly Fischer and her father Adam Fischer were found in their house after  
neighbours heard a scream for the girl. Both of the victims were brutally  
attacked with a bladed object, and were left in the house to be found.  
Police have found no evidence on who made these attacks, but are still  
investigating the murders." 


End file.
